Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by themissingsock
Summary: Sasunaru Set in the Taishou period. Sasuke is the son of a wealthy business owner and invester, and Naruto works as his servingboy. In growth Sasuke became cold and indifferent toward Naruto, despite the feelings they used to have for each other


Maybe this new version will be a little bit better than the last.

* * *

**One:**_** Condolences**_

Despite the summer months being a usually relaxing time, the Uchiha household was not immune to waking up at ungodly hours of the morning. If one was to watch in on the commotion, they could see a frantic Fugaku charging about, yelling something about his missing glasses and asking where his briefcase (which usually could be found in his hand) had gotten off to. Mikoto could be seen standing in her room, arms wide spread and breath held deep in her lungs as a maid pulled at the obi sash around her waist.

Itachi could be seen exiting the home long before his relatives, having the insight to wake up an hour earlier. And lastly, Sasuke could be seen waking up, realizing he was late, then running around his room for a few moments before stopping and running to his door to yell for his already-present servant. "Naru—oh." The blonde bowed deeply, before standing straight again, holding out a folded business suit with a pair of socks and shoes on top.

"I've pressed and mended your suit, senpai." He said meekly, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of his face once the stack was removed from his arms.

"Have breakfast ready in ten minutes." Sasuke's voice was cold, and Naruto took the hint quickly. He bowed to Sasuke's back, then made his way down the hall, careful not to run into a maid or master.

The kitchen was possibly the only room immune to the hustle of every other room in the house. The only people present upon Naruto's arrival were his legal guardian, Iruka, and Iruka's latest apprentice, Konohamaru. "Good morning, Iruka-sensei. Good morning Konohamaru."

"Good morning, Naruto." Iruka said, obviously still partially asleep. He'd never been good at waking up in the morning—even now he was counting the minutes until Konohamaru would become a permanent resident of the Uchiha compound. He was currently fiddling with a stray chopstick, poking his bowler cap with the end of the small piece of wood.

Naruto walked over to a rack on the other side of the kitchen, pulling an apron off a hanger and adjusting it over his vest. He unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves and rolled them up, searching the bottom cupboards for a teapot as he did so. "How long have you two been here?" His voice was dejected, as always.

Iruka, despite noticing this commonality, chose to ignore it for the umpteenth time. "About fifteen minutes." He said, pulling at the lapels of the trench coat he had yet to remove. Naruto, without thinking, pulled the coat off his sensei and took it to be hung by the door. "Konohamaru and I figured being on time would only prove a hassle…what with the morning craziness here."

"The help would've been much obliged."

"But we'd rather not get trampled again."

Konohamaru, until this moment, had said nothing. "Naruto-senpai," A name the blonde would never get used to hearing. "I could begin working now, if you'd like. I could find a place to stay until a room here in the compound opened."

"No, you're still not done with school," The blonde said as he dropped a handful of tea-leaves into the boiling pot of water. "And besides, you're too young to endure the hard labor. You've still got a childhood to live out."

"But didn't you start serving when you were—" Iruka's hand slapped against the young boy's mouth.

Naruto ignored the would-be question, knowing full well where Konohamaru was going. Instead of commenting, though, he began lining a few onigiri onto a wooden plate before moving on to finishing the last of the tamagoyaki. "Would you like something to eat, Iruka-sensei? Konohamaru?"

"We'll wait until the family has eaten." Much to his surprise, though, a wooden plate landed in front of him and his apprentice with two onigiri and a small tamagoyaki on each, followed shortly after by a cup of tea.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said in a false happiness. "I can always make more."

No sooner had he set the plates down did the entire household flood into the foyer. Mikoto was all made up and beautiful, her hair tightly wound with multiple ornaments and her face as white as a fresh coat of snow. Her kimono was low in the back, but just so that it did not betray her marital status. Why this would matter, not many could tell—she was a model, and her back would hardly be shown in the paintings (she was a scenery model, not an anatomy model).

Fugaku was still adjusting the tie at his neck, while attempting to button his suit jacket, balance his briefcase under his arm, and find his hat amongst all those present on the rack. The only Uchihas (of that particular household) not present were Itachi, who'd left earlier that morning, and Sasuke, who was still getting ready despite his timeline of ten minutes.

"Naruto," Mikoto asked, her petite voice sounding so out of place amongst so many men. "Be sure Sasuke eats something more than just a piece of toast. That boy is getting far too skinny."

Fugaku, through a mouthful of onigiri, agreed. "We'll be leaving now," He said once he'd finished the rather large bite of rice and natto. "Have dinner ready when we return. Pork noodles sounds nice." The two adults nodded and, after slipping on their zori or their polished dress shoes, disappeared out to the street where a car awaited them.

The blonde, having not been given the chance to bow to either of his senior masters, did so now. He then proceeded to turn to the food he'd painstakingly cooked for the entire household, stared, and began mumbling curses under his breath. There was no way he could finish all this off. He figured he could at least get through the tamagoyaki with Iruka's and Konohamaru's (and perhaps, even Sasuke's) help, but the onigiri he'd have to either eat or throw away. The natto inside would go bad quickly, and it was so tedious keeping them well…so he figured he could take them into town in a while and give them to someone homeless.

"Naruto-senpai?" Konohamaru's voice shook him from his musings. "I was just curious…why is it that you're always so—"

He wasn't able to finish the question before Sasuke appeared in the doorway. "Something quick, Naruto."

"Onigiri?" The blonde asked, holding out the wooden tray of natto-filled rice balls. Without thinking twice the raven-haired teenager swept up one of the rice balls and shoved it into his mouth. This was Naruto's cue. Just as well, he was prepared. In one hand was a bento box wrapped in a blue handkerchief. In the other, a bento box wrapped in a red handkerchief. "Blue is the remainder of your breakfast. Red is your lunch."

"How do you expect me to carry those?"

Naruto had the urge to glare, but maintained his blank expression. "They'll fit in your briefcase if you put them in right."

Ignoring Naruto's answer as if his question had been rhetorical, Sasuke moved on. "And the car? I assume my parents already took it?"

"Yes."

The Uchiha uttered a few choice words under his breath before gripping the bridge of his nose between his eyes. "The bank's taxi is on its way," Iruka started cautiously. "If you're willing to walk the rest of the way, I can give you a ride." From the bank where Iruka had recently been given a job, the Uchiha offices were only about a block away.

Sasuke grunted lightly at the tediousness of the situation, but preferred walking the block to walking the three and a half miles. "Alright." He said thanklessly, moving into the foyer to slip on his shoes. Naruto, however, was left holding two bento boxes and a briefcase. He took this as his cue to fit the boxes into the case.

When Sasuke returned he tore the bag from the blonde's hands, then looked toward the oldest. "Let's go." He said bluntly, not waiting for Iruka to stand and follow before rushing out of the room.

"I'll be back to pick you up at seven, Konohamaru. Be ready." The small boy nodded to his master, then stood and bowed. The sensei nodded in return, then flipped his hat onto his head and scooped his jacket from the rack. Before leaving he turned, looking Naruto directly in the eyes. "Have a good day, Naruto," he said deliberately.

Naruto stared blankly for a moment before smiling widely. "Always." He said through a bow. Iruka watched him for a moment before nodding again and leaving.

* * *

Konohamaru walked out of the back bathroom, his sleeves tied back and his pant legs tied up. He rubbed his hands together, willing the clamminess out of them. "Naruto-senpai! I've finished the bathrooms!" The response was delayed. 

"Then come here." The small boy obliged quickly, running to the main quarters. Feeling that he shouldn't be allowed in the masters' bedroom (there were lady things in there) he stood in the doorway and watched as his senpai folded the laundry into the drawers. When he was noticed he bowed deeply. Naruto sighed. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Why not? What?"

Naruto sighed again, heavier, as he placed a shirt into Fugaku's drawer. "Nothing, nevermind." The small boy was confused, but chose to remain silent like all good boys should. "You've finished the bathrooms?"

"Yes."

"And the hallways?"

"Yes."

Naruto grunted in agreement. "So then all that's left to clean is the foyer and the kitchen. Then we need to begin dinner."

Konohamaru seemed to gain a bit more energy. "I'll clean those for you!"

"The foyer, Konohamaru." Feeling dejected that his thoughtfulness was downtrodden, he turned and left. "The bucket and mop are in the closet." Naruto yelled after the younger.

"I know!" He yelled back. Grumbling under his breath the boy stomped down the hall, throwing open the closet door and noisily pulling the bucket and mop from the floor. As he entered the main foyer he noticed a shadow just outside the door. Moving cautiously he pulled open the screen, shocking the short man.

"Oh! Oh my." He retracted his knocking hand, letting it fall to his side. "You scared me, young man."

Konohamaru pushed the door open all the way and bowed deeply. "I apologize, sir."

The man smiled, flaring out his moustache. He pulled at his lapels, resting his arms on his round belly. "Nothing to worry about, my boy. Is your master home?"

"Fugaku-sama and Mikoto-sama are away at work, sir. As are Itachi-sama and Sasuke-sama." He nodded in agreement with himself. "But my senpai is here."

The man nodded. "Very well. May I speak to him?"

Konohamaru bowed deeply, then turned and ran down the hallway. "Naruto-senpai! Someone at the door wishes to speak to you!" Had the floors not been washed prior, he might've had a chance at stopping. Rather, when his senpai entered the hall mere feet in front of him, he was sent into a high-speed skid, ramming the tall blonde boy in the stomach.

"Don't run in the halls, Konohamaru." He pushed himself up, then stretched out a hand to pull Konohamaru to his feet. "You say there's someone at the door?"

"Yes."

Naruto looked forward, seeing the round man standing in the foyer with the door closed behind him. He seemed to take interest in the large painted fan hanging on the wall. As Naruto approached the man bowed to the best of his ability, which was returned by a bow from the blonde servant.

"Good afternoon, sir. I am Isao Hashimoto, chief of the Konoha police force."

"Welcome to the Uchiha compound, Hashimoto-sama." Naruto said with another bow. "Can I invite you in? Offer you a cup of tea?"

"Oh no, my boy, thank you." He said, shaking his hand in front of him. "I'm only here to deliver some rather regrettable news. Are you just a guest here?"

"No, I am the household servant."

"Ah, then you can be trusted to relay the message." Isao cleared his throat. "I was hoping to have told one of the remaining relatives…but it seems that their sons are not present? Very well…I'm sorry to inform you, but the honorable Uchiha Fugaku-san and the honorable Uchiha Mikoto-san have been shot and killed." Naruto's eyes widened at the news. "They were shot in their car by an unknown assailant. The suspect is being hunted down now. We figure he'll be easy to find; not many people in Konoha have been allowed to purchase guns."

Naruto stood in awe for a moment. He didn't realize he was staring until Isao cleared his throat. "I apologize," he bowed again. "I was just a bit overwhelmed."

"I understand."

Naruto nodded. "I'll be sure to relay the message, Hasimoto-sama. Are the bodies…" he hesitated. "Are the bodies to be buried? Will we be allowed a funeral?"

"Of course, the bodies are currently being held at the station's recovery wing." Naruto nodded. Isao bowed again, showing his respects, then excused himself. "My deepest sympathies." He said once he was through the door.

Naruto nodded in understanding as he slid the screen closed. He stood in silence for a moment, leaning his forehead against the rough white fabric of the screen. Konohamaru moved forward slightly toward his senpai, not entirely sure of what just happened. "Senpai?"

"Get back to cleaning, Konohamaru."

* * *

Sasuke's return was expected. Six o'clock on the dot. "Naruto." He barked into the house. 

The blonde was in the kitchen and had prepared a pair of dinners. He was only expecting to feed two mouths anyway…making meals for the dead was a pointless task. "I have dinner for you, young master."

"My mother, father, and brother; they aren't home yet?" Naruto shook his head sadly. Sasuke only noted the shake. "Strange. They're usually home before me. Did they send a message?"

Naruto took in a deep breath, then exhaled. "Your father and mother have been murdered, young master."

Sasuke stopped halfway through removing his jacket. The room filled with a heavy silence and Sasuke seemed to sink into his own body. After what felt like hours of silence, Sasuke pulled his jacket back over his arm and turned into the hallway. "I won't be eating dinner tonight, Naruto."

"I could bring it to—"

"Be sure Itachi knows I won't be available tomorrow."

Naruto's eyes followed Sasuke, even after he'd disappeared behind the wall. "Yes, young master."

* * *

Itachi did not return home that evening. The following morning Sasuke did not leave his room, and Iruka came bearing the news that Itachi's bank account had been cleared and that the man had not been seen since the previous morning. Neither Naruto nor Iruka would voice the mutual thought, but both knew it to be true. Itachi killed the Uchihas. 

"Konohamaru will not be arriving today." Iruka said. "I've told his family that he's on break from his schooling."

"Very well." Naruto said, placing the last of the cleaned plates into the cupboard. "There won't be much work around the house, anyway."

"Is Sasuke alright?"

"I haven't been able to feed him anything. I was planning on trying soon, though." His eyes met Iruka's. "It's probably best that Konohamaru isn't here to see it. Young master can be very rash when he's upset."

"I understand."

The two stood silently for a while, each staring at the others' toes. Naruto didn't dare speak and Iruka didn't dare provoke it. Despite having no relation, the Uchihas had been like a family to Naruto. Being an orphan, he was grateful to them for taking him in without question. It was understandable that he felt as though he hadn't repaid them rightly before their death.

"I'll be off to the bank now." Iruka finally said, breaking the silence. He stepped forward, placing his hand gently on Naruto's shoulder. "I truly am sorry."

Naruto hesitated before forcing a smile. "Thank you, sensei."

* * *

Ew to the maximus. 


End file.
